percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rising Dawn
The sun rises, then it sets This happens every day and night Every dusk and dawn. Even if you can't see it through the clouds. Prologue Dusk casts darker colours While the rising dawn casts light over the world. All over the world, things happen, like the aurora borealis, first word, Aurora, comes from the Roman god of the dawn, and the Greeks called her Eos. The second word, Borealis, comes from the Greek god Boreas, the god of the north wind. But an aurora borealis usually just happens right? Just a whole lot of things that we don't understand very much about, they just happen. But, what is happening around now, the aurora borealis, even though a very interesting and beautiful thing to see, is very minor to what is about to happen. It's neither a bad or good thing, maybe it's in the middle, the grey area, people can take it as good or bad, but that depends on ones preference, people can say it's bad, and people can say it's bad. Just a matter of opinion, people are so different that way, their opinions, and sights on matters. It's what makes each one of us different, we can never truly all ''agree on a single matter, no matter how simple. Like say... For example, you and your friends are just one day sitting at your lunch table, and you start talking about say... The dance coming up that week. You're obviously going to argue about what you are going to/what you should wear, since your friends might suggest stuff to you, and ask you about your preferences, and tell you theirs. Just as an example though, you can agree with one person on a subject, but that doesn't mean someone else will either. And now, what is happening in the world, is causing a lot of theories and thoughts and debates, it's chaos, confusion. And chaos and confusion can cause a lot of weird stuff to happen. Like what happened at my school, after that happened, my life went on what felt like a rollar coaster ride, with twists and turns, I wasn't sure what was going on anymore. But I'm sure you want to hear the story? Okay, I will tell you. Chapter 1 ''History is a very interesting subject. Since you can look in the past. And learn some things about it. Another school day, it was October 22nd, and it was autumn, Alina walked with her friends around the school, and they chatted about their history lesson with Mr.Smith next period, and they were arguing about what they were going to learn. "Maybe we're going to review what we did last week." Alina's friend, Sammy, said, looking through her books, she was long brown-haired, with slightly grey looking eyes, she had top marks in most of her classes, and most people asked her when they were stuck on a question. "I think we're going to move on, you know how many times we've reviewed what we did last week?" Cole asked, "I'd like to do something different, I still need to get my silly essay done, which is due in a week." he growled in frustration, his electric blue eyes narrowing in annoyance. Alina asked her other friend, Kyra, a small person, and very quiet to others, "What do you think?" Kyra looked up, and said, "I heard John raving that Mr.Smith was starting on Ancient Greece today, so I can only assume that's the unit we are starting." Alina nodded, and she looked to see what Sammy was doing, since she was texting feverishly, she narrowed her eyes to see what was written, but the words seemed to just jumble up into different words, she made a noise of confusion, and Sammy said, "Ugh, Malcolm is texting me, apparently he needs help with his Maths." she rolled her eyes, and waved bye to her friends, and ran off. Alina nodded, and soon, the bell rang for them to head for class, she said bye to her friends, except Cole, who was in the same class as her, and they walked to the school, and entered it. Cole murmured, "I hate having to walk up the stairs to go History, all the rest of my classes are down here, like my science class..." Alina shrugged, "Maybe it's because the two history teachers both have classes up here, and the other history class is quite roomy, and you know how Mrs. McLoud is, she's quite the history teacher, I had her last year." she said. Cole just laughed, "I had her last year too." and they walked down to the room, Alina stopped when the lights flickered out then back on again, and she asked, "Power outage?" Cole shrugged walking into the class, Alina followed him, and they both sat at their desks, and Alina asked, "You do have your history text?" Cole brought it out from his bag, and put it on the desk, and said, "Yeah." Alina sniffed, "Good, you always forget it." she laughed, bringing out her own text. Cole made a face, most of the students were already there, and soon Mr. Smith, their history teacher entered, he went to his desk to take the attendence. Alina looked around, the group of girls who usually talked most of the class were whispering over one of their phones, and seemed to be talking feverishly. While Cole ravaged his books for his essay, Alina rolled her eyes, and stopped him, and said, "Like I'd trust you with keeping your own work in your bag." She took out his half finished essay out of her bag, and said, "You even forgot you gave it to me." rolling her eyes as she passed it to him. Cole muttered, "Thanks." taking it from her. "No problem." Alina said. The girls looked up, giggling about whatever was on the phone, and continued talking about what they were looking at on the phone. Alina asked Cole, "What do you think they're looking at?" blinking. Cole shrugged, and shook his head. Alina made a face, and sat up, looking at Mr.Smith, who was quite old, at least in his 50's. He was still checking his attendence. She decided to finish her homework and was about to, but noticed her writing was shaky. She stopped, confused, she could write well enough, and it was usually pretty neat. She put her hand on her desk, and was suprised that was shaking too, she said, "Hey, Cole!" Cole, who didn't notice the difference between his messy writing, and what wasn't his natural writing, looked up, "Yeah?" "My desk is shaking." Alina said. Cole joked, "Maybe it's cold." The girl behind her suddenly said, "Mine's shaking too." Alina nodded, and Cole looked around, and looked up at the lights, which were slightly swaying from side to side, the lights started flickering again, and Mr.Smith looked up. The girls stopped whispering, and looked around also, it was unusually quiet in their class room. Mr.Smith stood up, and said, "I'll be right back." and he walked out of the class-room. The class stayed seated, until the shaking became more apparent, Alina was confused, she looked out the door, followed by Cole, she looked down the hall, she saw a dark mist pour from the stairs, and she asked Cole, "See that?" Cole looked where she was seeing, and narrowed his eyes, and said, "Er.. No?" Alina and Cole backed away from the door, and went back to their seats, watching the door carefully, Alina's heart dropped, Why could I only see that dark mist? Cole didn't see it, unless his vision is that bad and he needs glasses. She watched as the lights flickered off, sending the class-room into darkness, with only feeble light coming from the windows. She shivered as it suddenly turned cold, and the shaking stopped, she saw the dark mist slowly drift into the class-room. She stood up, standing where there was light, she didn't understand why she felt she would be safe by the light, only that she would be. She looked at Cole, who seemed confused as the dark mist slowly enveloped the class-room, the girls were looking at Alina confused, except for one, which was watching her through narrowed eyes. Cole decided that he was going to follow her, and he asked, "Erm... Can you explain that funky looking mist?" Alina growled under her breath, "I thought you couldn't see it." Coln looked at her, and shrugged, "I didn't at first." he said. Everyone else seemed relaxed though as the mist fully entered the classroom, but stayed away from the light, the girl that had narrowed her eyes at her had stood up, and walked towards them, while Cole looked out the window for an explanation. The girl that sat behind them had looked up, narrowing her hazel grey eyes, and stood up too, Alina suddenly looked up to face the girl, who suddenly began to contort, and Alina gasped, nearly slamming into Cole, who kept his balance, he looked at her, while the girl turned into a bat like creature. Alina thought in horror, Woah! Bat! Or wait... No! What were they called, Mrs.McLoud loves Greek mythology, she described a similiar creature... She suddenly fell on the ground, dragging Cole with her, Cole gasped, "Eh!?" The bat thing looked like it was about to do some damage, but the girl sitting behind them brought out a shining dagger, and struck it into the skin of the creature, and it exploded into a gold light. Alina looked around, and noticed the dark mist was slowly receding, and everyone was looking around confused, the girl turned to them, and asked, "Are you two alright?" Cole stood up, "Great, er... Why was I dragged to the ground again?" he asked. Alina stood up also, and said, "Bat creature." "Oh." Cole muttered, shaking his head in confusion. The girl said, "I'm Sofia," she looked around, "Did one of you recently turn 12?" she asked. Cole said, "My birthday was a week ago, your birthday was two days ago, right Alina?" he asked. Alina nodded, and Sofia sighed, "It usually takes longer for them to find younger ones, I guess you two are more powerful then Chiron orginally thought." she said. Alina made a face, "Chiron? As in the Chiron in Greek Mythology?" she asked. Sofia nodded, and Alina asked, "Where are you going to take us?" Sofia looked around, people were starting to comprehend what was going on, "I'll explain once we're out of the school." she said. Sofia led Alina and Cole out, who seemed confused, Alina noticed this, and Sofia said, "I wouldn't worry about him, that's just the effects after what happened." Cole said, "I can still hear you know." looking at her. They walked out of the school, and Sofia said, "Alina, your mother is waiting with a car, she'll know where to take you, tell her that I will meet her at the hill. She'll know what I'm talking about." Alina said, "I wish I knew." Sofia said, "You'll understand as soon as you get to your destination." Alina looked at Cole, and he asked, "I think she means where are we going?" Sofia only smiled at them, and Alina saw her mum's yellow sunfire, her mum waved. Alina turned to talk to Sofia, but Sofia had disappeared, she walked up to her mum's car, followed by Cole, and they both jumped in, and Alina said, "A girl named Sofia said to meet her at 'the hill'." Her mum nodded in understanding, "I guess it's time." and started to drive away from the school. After what felt like hours of driving, Alina asked, "What is going on?" Her mum said, "Sofia will explain everything once you get there." and and nothing else, even if Alina pryed. She sighed, and looked at Cole, and asked, "Do you know where we are going?" Cole shook his head, and said, "No idea." As they drove, it soon became nighttime, and Alina noticed a sign that read 'Long Island', Alina looked confused, and asked, "Why are we here?" But her mum didn't answer, they only stopped at a big hill, with a pine tree at the top, her mum said, "Okay, you two, I want you to go to the top of that hill, and not look back, I'm sorry, Alina, but this is where we say good-bye. For now." Alina just stared at her, but Cole was already out, and said, "Come on." Alina nodded, and jumped out after him, they looked back at her mum, who was waiting for them to start climbing the hill. They finally turned, and walked away, they reached the hill, and walked past the pine tree, looking as Alina's mum drove away. They just stood there, until they heard Sofia say, "Come on, it's not as safe here as it is in camp." They both nodded, and followed her, Alina asked, "So, will you tell us now?" Sofia sighed, and said, "Not yet, once we get to the Big House, I'll explain everything there." Cole asked, "Big House?" Sofia nodded, "It's where the counsellors and Chiron meet, it also serves as an infirmary, when demi-gods get hurt." she said. Alina broke in, "Hold on... Demi-gods? Like half-god half human?" she asked. Sofia nodded, "You two are demi-gods, believed to be anyways, you both had a guardian watching over you, and as suspected, you two both are being tracked by monsters." she said. Alina asked, "But, doesn't that mean one of our parents have to be a god?" she then shook her head, "That can't be possible, my father disappeared, and was presumed dead by everyone in my family, I live with my mother, and she's no goddess." she said. Sofia looked at Cole, and he said, "My mum died when I was 6, I'm not sure about my dad, dead too, I guess." he shrugged, as if he didn't really want to talk about it, at which Sofia got the point. She finally led them to a huge, sky blue looking house, she nodded to a horse like creature, who padded up to them, and he asked, "Are these the two?" Sofia nodded, "Yes, I found them, and so did the monsters." she said. The centaur sighed, "It's getting more dangerous by the day for demi-gods to be out and about." Sofia nodded, and said, "And this one," she indicated to Cole, "Almost couldn't see through the mist." Cole muttered again, "I can hear you know." The centaur ignored him though, "Now that, is troublesome, a demi-god who almost couldn't see through the mist," he looked at Sofia, "Can he see through it now?" he asked. Sofia said, "I can assume so." Cole rolled his eyes at Alina, and the centaur said, "Okay, my name is Chiron, do you know who I am?" he asked. They both nodded, and Chiron asked, "Do you know who your godly parent is?" Alina said, "It must be my father," Cole only nodded his agreement, Chiron looked at Sofia, with a wondering look. Chiron just said, "I'm sure they'll be claiming you soon, they always do once demi-gods arrive." Cole made a face, and Alina just nodded, and Chiron nodded, and he suddenly asked with a sigh, "Where's Alexander?" Sofia suddenly rolled his eyes, "I have no idea, Chiron, I'm guessing hanging out with the Ares cabin, or hanging out with his two friends." she said. A voice asked, "Did someone mention my name?" Alina turned, and watched as a boy about her age came walking up, his hair was pitch black, but his eyes were a grey colour, and he looked at the newcomers, and said, "New people?" Chiron nodded, and the boy said, "Great! My name is Alexander, or Alex for short, either one works." he shrugged. Alina nodded, and Alexander looked at both of them, "They haven't been claimed yet?" he asked. Sofia shook her head, "No." she said. Alexander made a face, "It's definately going to be interesting." he said, and asked, "Why did you call me?" Chiron looked at him, and asked, "Can you show them around?" pawing the ground. Alexander shrugged, "I don't see why not, come on!" he indicated for Alina and Cole to follow them away, while Sofia and Chiron whispered to each-other quietly. Alexander said, "So, first things first, introductions?" he looked at them. Alina said, "Alina, Alina Light." "Cole Woods." Cole said. Alexander said, "I'm Alexander Kennedy, yeah, my name, my friends like calling me 'Alexander the Great' the famous figure in Greek history," he suddenly added, "Eh, don't know why they call me that though, I'm a son of Athena." Alina just listened, and they finally stopped at normal looking volleyball courts, and she asked, "Is this a volleyball court?" Alexander nodded, "Yeah, tournaments happen usually," he turned around, "Behind you are the strawberry fields, and beyond that are the stables, armory, and arena," he said, "The stables are for horses, of course, the armory is where you get armour and weapons from, and the arena holds sword tournaments and practice sessions." He led them down the path beside the river, and he stopped at abuilding, and he said, "This is where people usuallly do their arts and crafts, if you're into that type of thing." Alina started to get excited, she loved the arts, she was very good at it. They continued following the path, until they were at a big amphitheatre, Alexander said, "That's an amphitheatre, I'm going to assume you know the use, if you don't, others can explain better then I can." He turned to the lake, and said, "That's the lake, I got thrown in when I first came." he laughed, and led them away from the lake. They reached a high stone wall, and he said, "That's the climbing wall, for rock-climbing, to keep in shape." and led them to a small wooden bridge, he said, "That's Long Island Sound, and that beach over there," he pointed, "Is fireworks beach, you'll see why they call it that." and led them across the wooden bridge. They came about a long building, and he said, "That's the mess hall, where you eat with your cabin, and give offerings to the gods." He finally led them to a square, with 20 cabins in a circle, he said, "Okay, let's start introducing you around." and led them around. They came about the first cabin, which resembled a bank, marble white in colour, and white columns at the front, with polished bronze doors, with lightning streaks down them. Alexander said, "This is the cabin of Zeus." Two kids were hanging outside by the doors, and they waved to them, their electric blue eyes flashing in excitement, Alexander waved back, he walked past the second cabin, and said, "That's Hera's cabin, it's empty, since she doesn't have affairs with mortals." He led them to a third cabin, and said, "This is Poseidon's cabin, very few people in here." Alina examined it furthur, it was a low long cabin, and it seemed that all the windows were facing the sea, and the outer walls were a rough grey stone littered with pieces of sea-shells and coral, it made it look like the bottom of the ocean. As Alexander led them along, they passed a fourth cabin, and he said, "That's Demeter's cabin, darn good cooks." and continued on. They stopped at a scary looking cabin, with kids hanging around it listening to rock music, and Alexander said, "This is Ares's cabin." Alina took a closer inspection at the cabin itself, it was a badly painted red, and barbed wire on the roof, and a stuffed boars head on the doorway. Cole said, "Looks like that place where Malcolm and his friends used to hang out, it was badly painted too, except instead of red, it was blue." Alexander laughed, "Blue would have been a nice colour." and led them along. He stopped at a gray cabin, and said, "This is Athena's cabin, this is where I stay." Alina looked up, quite overwhelmed with the architecture of all the cabins, this one was a gray building with an owl carved over the door-way, with plain white curtains, and beside the cabin, was a big looking metal shed, and Alexander said, "That's our armory." He led them to another cabin, it seemed normal, and he looked up, "Just wait for the clouds to move." While both him and Cole watched the clouds, Alina looked at the cabin, it seemed quite ordinary, until the sun broke out through the clouds The cabin looked like it was made out of solid gold, and Alina had a hard time of trying to keep looking at the cabin, kids that were hanging around there were talking in a friendly manner, and waved at Alina. Alina waved back, and Alexander said, "This is Apollo's cabin, mighty good archers." and led them to the next cabin. This cabin was very different to it's neighbour, it was a silver cabin decorated with animals, more prominently the stag, and Alex said, "It glows in the moon-light, if you ever get to see it like that, no one stays in here, except the hunters of Artemis, this is Artemis's cabin." He led them to the next one, and said, "This is Hephaestus' cabin, they're good at building stuff." Alina took a closer look, the entrance to the cabin looked like a vault door. Circular, and made of a thick metal, with shiny metal walls and metal slatted doors. He led them along, and he stopped at the next one, which Alex said, "This is the cabin of Aphrodite." Alina looked at the cabin, and Cole asked, "Er..." but said nothing else after faltering, the cabins' roof was painted, with pillars and blue and white checkerboard deck with steps and grey walls, lace curtains, and potted carnations. Alexander led them along, and stopped in front of an old and worn looking cabin, and he said, "This is the Hermes' cabin, this is where unclaimed demi-gods usually stay until they are claimed, along with Hermes' children." He finally stopped at a 12th cabin, and said, "This is Dionysus' cabin." Alina looked at the cabin, it's roof and walls lined with grape vines. He said, "There's also a cabin for Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate." He looked at them, and said, "I think that's it." he looked around, and said, "Hmm, it's almost camp-fire time, come on!" and led them a way from the cabins, and he said, "The camp-fire usually happens before bed-time, if you don't get claimed by then, you're staying in the Hermes' cabin until then." Alex led them to a large fire, which was lighting the slowly darkening sky, she sat beside a blonde boy, he had sharp blue eyes, and he waved, he looked 15, Cole sat beside her, while Alex sat near-by. As the kids talked, Alina stared at the light, the kids beside her were talking about archery, so she assumed they were Apollo kids. She looked around, and just stared at the fire while everyone talked. She jumped when Cole stood up, Chiron had came up to them, and said that Cole had to come with him for the time being. The Apollo kids asked each-other, "Who's up for one more round of archery?" Some of the Apollo kids jumped up, and the boy who she sat beside turned to her and asked, "Want to watch?" Alina nodded, following the boy away from the camp-fire. She never tried archery before, or even seen archery, and she didn't know why, but she felt as if she would like it. Chapter 2 Everyone has that special talent Wether it's useless, or useful. We all have one of both. She followed the kids, and they stopped by targets, and talked while grabbing bows. They shot a few shots, the boy who had invited her shot at the target, hitting the bulls-eye, he looked at her, and asked, "Do you want to try?" Alina hesitated, then said, "I don't think I'd be very good." The boy shrugged, and handed her the bow, she stepped in front of the target, she wasn't sure what to do, but she instinctivly pulled back, she narrowed her eyes, concentrating on the bulls-eye, she wasn't sure when to let go, but when she did, she smashed through the arrow already on the bulls-eye. The other Apollo kids turned to stare at her, she looked at the target, and asked, "Is that good?" The Apollo kids had a ranged response of, "Awesome," to "Amazing!" and they all congratulated her for doing that on her first try. The boy said, "You've been claimed," she looked up at him, and he said, "By Apollo." The kids laughed and said mixed responses again, and she finally felt at ease, while they told her their names, but she was so overwhelmed that she only caught a few. One of them, the boy that invited her, was named Aaron, another one was named Kyra, just like her friend from her school, and that was all she caught. And the one thing that surprised her was that, they were all her family, even though they didn't know each-other very well. They soon went back to the camp-fire, at which all the Apollo kids introduced Alina to the rest, and everyone nodded their hello's. She sat back down, enjoying her time around the camp-fire, when Cole came back, and sat beside her, and she whispered, "I got claimed." Cole looked at her, and said, "So did I." Alina said, "I got claimed by Apollo." Cole hesitated, then said, "Zeus." Alina looked shocked, "Wow, I heard he's from the big three." he said. Cole just nodded, and said, "He claimed me just when I finished talking with Chiron." looking confused. Alina smiled, "That's good." she said. Soon, the camp-fire disbanded, and her and Cole stood up, talking, and they soon waved bye, following each-other's cabin, she followed the Apollo kids inside, and looked up and around the building. The inside was a light golden yellow, there was bunk beds everywhere, and at the back was a small archery range, the roof held a mosiac of the sun, she sighed. "Amazing right?" Kyra said, laughing, and led Alina to a bunk, and said, "This can be your bunk!" Category:Stories